Rei Todoroki
is the wife of Enji Todoroki and the mother of Shoto Todoroki and his older siblings. Appearance Rei has shoulder-length white hair and grey eyes. Personality Rei was kind, caring and loving towards Shoto and in return, he loved her deeply. She would always support Shoto such as trying to stop her husband's mad training methods and encouraging her son to become the man he wants to be, indicating her selflessness. However, the constant abuse that she received from her husband caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Endeavor. This caused her to throw a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. She did not, however, do this out of hatred for Shoto, but rather due to her mental instability. After staying at a psychiatric ward and away from her husband, Rei has shown to have returned to her past kind, caring self. Upon meeting her son again, she apologized and smiled through tears after he forgave her, and the two restored their loving relationship. She also receives visits from her other children, Natsuo and Fuyumi, and appears to receive small gifts from her husband, although she is yet to see him face to face out of fear. History At some point in her life, Rei married Enji Todoroki, who used his power and influence to force her family to agree to the marriage, so that he could use his and her Quirk to produce a strong offspring. She appeared to be unhappy in this union, as her son would have memories of her crying very often. When Endeavor began to brutally train Shoto when he was only five, she would attempt to intervene, but was physically assaulted as a result. Despite this, she always supported Shoto in these dark times. When Shoto expressed his worry over someday becoming a man like his father, she assured him that he can become whatever he wants to be, and that he is not bound to his bloodline. However, Rei started to lose her sanity due to all the abuse received from her husband, finding it painful to look at Shoto because his left side reminded her of Endeavor. One day, as she talked with her own mother over the phone about her trauma and recognized that she no longer had the mental stability to raise her son, she was startled by Shoto's sudden appearance at the door. Seeing Shoto's left side, she snapped, and threw boiling water from a nearby kettle over the boy's face, causing a burn over his left eye. However, Shoto bore no ill will against her for this incident, instead directing it at his father, whom he blamed for both his and his mother's suffering. Some time after the incident, Rei was admitted to a psychiatric ward. Synopsis U.A. Sports Festival Arc The day after the U.A. Sports Festival, Shoto visits his mother in the hospital. Rei is staring out the window and turns around when he enters. During Shoto's visit, she apologized through tears to him, and smiled as Shoto told her he bore no ill will against her and knew she did not mean to harm him and he forgave her a long time ago. She then told him that she wanted him to be happy and save people, which allowed Shoto to finally leave his past behind. Pro Hero Arc Her children Fuyumi and Natsuo visit Rei in the hospital. Smiling, Rei shows off the letters Shoto has sent her. Natsuo tells her that Endeavor was promoted to No. 1 hero, and Rei reveals that Enji has visited repeatedly but they have not faced each other. Quirk and Abilities Unnamed Ice Quirk: Rei's Quirk gives her the ability to generate ice. This also gives her a liking for cooler weather. Relationships Enji Todoroki Enji is her husband. However, the relationship between them is not a loving one as he bought off her family solely to marry her and produce an heir that would inherit both her and his quirks. Rei resented Enji for making Shoto go through harsh training and attempted to stop him, but failed and was physically assaulted for her attempts. Her disdain for him, along with the constant abuse she suffered caused her to become mentally unstable, to the point that one day she snapped upon seeing Shoto's left side, which reminded her of Endeavor. This caused her to throw a kettle of boiling water she had near her over her son's face, burning him. Because of her state and actions, Enji did not hesitate to put her in a mental asylum. He showed no respect towards as he called her a mad woman. Ten years on, the two have yet to meet face to face, but he appears to have visited to share small gifts with Rei on multiple occasions. Shoto Todoroki Rei was a kind, caring and loving parent towards Shoto, unlike Enji. She tried to stop Enji from making Shoto go through his harsh training, and endured physical abuse due to her attempts. She would constantly support Shoto, saying to him that he is not a slave to his bloodline and encouraged him to become whatever he wants to be. However, her hatred for Enji along with his constant abuse towards her would cause her to become mentally unstable. She eventually snapped and threw boiling water over the left side of Shoto's face. However, she did this out of mental instability and hatred for Enji, and not because she hated her son. Shoto also bore no ill will towards his mother due to the incident. For ten years after the incident, the two did not meet. After the U.A. Sports Festival, however, Shoto comes to visit his mother. Rei cried and asked for his forgiveness, and smiled as he forgave her for the incident. The two have restored their relationship and have grown close again, as Shoto visits her in the hospital on his days off. With the Hero course students now living in dormitories on the U.A. campus, it is more difficult for Shoto to visit. The two still maintain close contact through letters. Rei shows great excitement about the letters she has received from Shoto. Fuyumi Todoroki Like her brothers, Fuyumi also visits her mother in the hospital. The two appear to have a positive relationship, with Fuyumi bringing her a set of warmer clothes. Natsuo Todoroki Along with Fuyumi and Shoto, Natsuo visits Rei in the hospital. Like his other siblings, Natsuo has a positive relationship with his mother, with Natsuo recommending that his mother get a phone to better keep in contact with Shoto. Quotes *(To her mother) "Mom...I know it's not right, but I can't do it anymore. The children, they're...like him more and more every day. And Shoto...his left side. Sometimes I look at him and hate what I see. I...can't raise him anymore. I shouldn't raise him..." *(To Shoto Todoroki) "But you want to be a hero, right? That's fine. You're not... bound by his blood. Decide who you want to become. And be all you can be." Trivia *Rei is one of Shoto's driving forces to become a hero one day, which is shown in a flashback when she inspires him during an All Might TV interview. *According to Shoto, he spends most of his free time with his mother in the hospital. *Rei's name contains the kanji for . References Site Navigation pl:Rei Todoroki Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Emitters Category:Civilians Category:Todoroki Family Category:Mothers